Issues
by Shindi Moon Goddess
Summary: Completed: Serenas thoughts and feelings
1. On The Outside

Issues 

_AN - Try not to flame me on how this turns out, but any thoughts would be welcomed._

_Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters._

On The Outside 

I'm so different on the outside, I'm carefree, happy and loving.

What am I hiding? Is there something or am I for real?

I go to school, I fight the bad guys and save the world.

To my friends I am Serena the happiest girl alive, to my teacher I am the laziest girl around, to my parents I am happy, lazy and useless, not that they say it. To Darien I am someone to laugh at and make fun of.

To me, I am someone that hides something, someone that needs something, but on the outside I am none of these things.

On the outside I am Serena Tsukino, Sailor Moon, someone that cares, someone that loves everyone, including that baka Darien.


	2. On The Inside

_AN - Try not to flame me on how this turns out, but any thoughts would be welcomed._

_Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters._

On The Inside.

On the inside i am a totally different person than on the outside, i'm not carefree, i'm not happy, but i am loving, that is the only thing that is the same.

I'm hiding myself from others, the true me, the me that people may not like, i'm real, i am really, i just don't want people to see the real me, thats what i'm hiding.

I go to school, not to learn, but to meet people, to know who i will be ruling over in the future, i don't need to learn an education, i know everything i need to know, how you ask, all will be revealed i reply to you.

I fight the bad guys and repeatedly save the world, why you ask, i am Sailor Moon, defender of Earth, love and justice. But not just that, i will tell you more about that later. Only four friends know that i am Sailor Moon, but they won't tell anyone, they are the other scouts, so if they tell, so will i. 

To my friends I am Serena the happiest girl alive, i run around with a smile plastered to my face and a laugh for the right moments, why you ask, all i will say is, because, and that is all for now.

To my teacher I am the laziest girl around, why i am like that you ask, because i don't want her to know that i know more than her, how do i know more than her you ask, because, and thats all i will tell you on that... for now.

To my parents I am happy, lazy and useless, not that they say it, i can feel what they feel, i can hear what they think, i know that is how they feel about me, i know that is what they think. Yes they love me, and i love them, but they have no faith in me, none at all, that is because i hide my true self, they would be so proud if they knew.

To Darien I am someone to laugh at and make fun of, if only he knew everything, then it would be different, i would shine to him, he would think me an angel to love and cherish, an angel to protect, just as he protects Sailor Moon, yes i can also read him, more than you think. His laughter at me hurts, he jokes and the names hurt too, but one day it will stop and things will work for the best for us both.

To me, I am someone that hides something, yes i hide things, myself thats what i hide, all of myself. Someone that needs something, i need him, i need returned love, returned friendships, returned trust. I am empty with out him, i will always feel empty without the partner to my soul, the man i dream of constantly, the man i love, the man who teases and makes fun of me, the man who doesn't know the truth. But on the outside I am none of these things, i am Serena Tsukino, Sailor Moon someone that cares, someone that loves everyone, including that baka Darien, who is the other half of my soul.


	3. The Whole Truth

_**AN - Try not to flame me on how this turns out, but any thoughts would be welcomed.**_

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.**_

The Whole Truth

I have to hide, if I don't people will know the truth and I will be in danger, that is why I hide, why no-one knows the real me, I sometimes think that even I don't know the full real me. I can't be the carefree person that everyone thinks that I Serena Tsukino should be, if I was I would be dead, or badly injured. I'm also not happy, for the soul reason that I have to hide who I really am from everyone, when they find out will they hate me?

I know everything I need to know in an educational sense because I learn at an extraordinary speed, I was learning from the age of 1 year old, I am Lunarian, that is why I learn fast we are the leaders of the universe, we need to know everything before we take the throne, Puu was my teacher, and my guide until Luna came along, and she knows nothing of who I really am. The only education I am lacking is knowing the people, that is why I go to school now, to meet and learn.

I save the world because as the strongest person alive, it is my job. I am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, that is who and what I am, the savior of the Universe.

I act, to everyone, it is my cover, if anyone knew who I was, or had a clue, they may hurt my friends and family, Serenity was a happy fun loving person, but only inside her home, Serena is a happy fun loving person everywhere, even when I don't feel like it. My teacher doesn't know as much as I do, I already told you why, and I act stupid so that one more person is safe from being used to find me.

So you see I hide, hide so that everyone I know and love is safe. Darien will see me shine, my parents will be proud and my friends will know the truth, the truth that Serena Tsukino, Sailor Moon is really Princess Serenity, the part that I hide, the true person in this body, not just the image that I project to the world. I will also feel whole, holding the man I love to my breast and letting him weep for the family and friends he has lost and the sweet memories that we both share.


End file.
